Freeborn
by Kael
Summary: The sailor scouts fight against an ancient and powerful force knowns as the "freeborn."


  
In a dark and bleak world, lit only by the fires of destruction that swept over a large city on an island, in a small alley between crumbling buildings choked in smoke and debris a heroine cowered in fear, her magical miniskirt was torn in stained with blood, some hers some from the other scouts. "This is just great," she thought, "What in the world am I to do now?" Her thoughts however were interrupted by a familiar form speaking to her.  
  
"Your sailor Mercury, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why are you cowering there? Your supposed to be out fighting those monsters."  
  
A roar was heard overhead and the mighty sailor soldier dove into hiding as a monstrously huge craft flew overhead, when it had passed she crawled out again.  
"This is one of the champions of the world?! I take it back there's no way sailor mercury is such a coward!" The man said his words biting deep into her.  
"Wait! I am sailor mercury!" She called out, but then reality hit her, "But I can't beat them, they're too strong. The others, Moon, Mars even Tuxedo Mask they're all dead, I'm the last of the sailors."  
  
"So you ran away? Coward" His voice held no sympathy, no forgiveness, nothing but cold hard judgment and she knew she deserved it.  
  
"Yes, yes I am a coward! and now I'm talking to a ghost so I must be insane too!"  
  
"Maybe if you tell me how all this came about we can find some way to defeat these monsters... It's not safe here, there are patrols everywhere, I know a place come with me." despite his words, his voice had not softened, and his face clearly showed no compassion for all the girl had been through. And she knew she deserved it, she had abandoned her friends, let her fear overcome her. She had run away!  
  
  
And so it was a few hours later, a beaten scarred and extremely dirty sailor mercury sat in a small underground room sitting at a table drinking tea and told him the story. It all began a week ago.  
  
"Mina, had a new boyfriend, this isn't so surprising, but the rest of the girls wanted to spy, which wasn't that surprising either, me and Darien sorta went along as well. To make sure they didn't do anything to bad.  
  
Well they were going for a nice walk when suddenly this portal opened and out came these four creatures, they were kinda like people without hair or clothes and made of some type of stone, Like some sort of Golem or gargoyle. Well these creatures went after Mina something fierce fortunately the sailor scouts weren't far away.   
  
Mars, me and Jupiter hit them with our best shots but they didn't even react, Tuxedo Mask's rose only mildly annoyed one, and then Moon did her thing, which proved to be less than effective as well. And just when it seemed all was lost this strange man came out of nowhere. He had a sword and with four strokes all four creatures were gone."  
  
"But if you won the battle what happened?"  
  
"Yes I'm getting to that. Well the man introduced himself to us, he already knew who we were having been told before his mission began. He was good too. He told us how he was fighting a war against these beings in the negaverse, he said they already control half of the negaverse and were advancing steadily. Well we all believed him then.   
  
Later we were supposed to meet to discuss plans to fight this enemy. I was running a bit late, having lost track of time studying. This was the first time I saw him in his non-transformed state. I must admit he was cute. "  
  
  
  
"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I lost track..." Sailor Mercury's voice trailed off as she saw the young hero who had saved their lives just last night. It was her first real vision of him.   
  
Acting much out of character Mercury boldly sat right next to the boy and leaned against him grabbing his arm, the other girls didn't really notice their eyes fixated on the boy as well, but Darien did, though he said nothing.  
  
"So tell us what you know about this enemy." Luna said breaking the uneasy silence.  
  
"Right, they call themselves the 'Freeborn'. They see us, as a threat to their freedom. thus the war. Their power is like nothing I've fought before. My people took on Queen beryl and though we lost many men, the battle ended in a stalemate and a peace was eventually worked out."  
  
"Hey I defeated her." Serena cut in.  
  
"No, but the deed was well done and you hurt her greatly. but Beryl isn't the threat here, the Freeborn are. They've driven back anyone who opposes them with ease, no army in either universe can win. I've fought them for a time, but my powers were nothing against them, my most powerful attacks bounced off. Then I got this." He paused to draw out his sword handling it gently, caressing the blade like a woman's face, "This was a gift to me from an old man, just before they killed him. It has served me well and allowed me to drive them back for a time. But I am only one man and they are numerous. So I came to this world to find the Sailor soldiers to help in my fight."  
  
"So basicly you want us to just run off and go to war for you? Just like that?" Serena said, only Darien realized how odd it was for her to understand first.  
  
"Basicly yes. You saw what those creatures are like, if I hadn't stepped in you'd all be dead right now."  
  
"So what do you expect us to be able to do? If we can't hurt them what good would it do to go off and a pick a fight? I think I'll stay here, I have some cake to eat," Lita said.  
  
"I have weapons for you, well for one of you. I know where to get more."  
  
He reached into his coat and pulled out two small, six inch long daggers which he handed to Amy.  
  
"These are for you, the rest of you I can show where to get similar weapons. With your strength and these weapons we'll be able to drive them back and maybe even defeat them."  
  
"It sounds simple enough." Serena said, but Darien's mind screamed, "Too simple," Serena almost heard it, but her mind was busy with too many other things.  
  
About this time Sammy came into the room saying, "Serena, mom wants..." His words stopped as he saw Amy and the stranger, He was clearly on the edge of breaking into tears but finished his sentence anyway before running out of the room losing his control.  
  
"Sammy!" Amy cried, jumping up and running after the younger boy leaving the stranger sitting alone with a slightly confused look on his face.  
  
A short high speed chase ended with them both sitting on a small bench She put her arm around him and his tears stopped quickly.  
  
"Sammy, now I know you like me, but I'm way to old for you. You deserve someone your own age."  
  
"But."  
  
"I know it hurts. Your friendship means a lot to me and I don't want to lose it and I'd never want to hurt you, but I'm going to have boyfriends..."  
  
"Thats not it." Sammy cut in.  
  
"What? Then what?"  
  
"Your going to die, all the Sailors, your all going to die." He was   
clearly serious, and he seemed very sad about it.  
  
"How do you know we're the scouts?"  
  
"I am Serena's brother, besides, I saw you transform once."  
  
This caused her to blush slightly.   
  
"But what do you mean we're going to die. The sailor soldiers never lose."  
  
"It's already happened. All of you, I've seen it."  
  
"Sammy, don't talk that way. Your scaring me."  
  
"The mighty mercury is scared so easily? Thats not why I love you."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" She screamed pulling away from the boy, to his great disappointment, he was rather enjoying his position, and not just because he could see down her top, though that didn't hurt any.  
  
Unfortunately for Mercury he didn't get a chance to answer, as another portal appeared not far from them and one of those creatures came through again. And made a bee-line for them. both jumped in the nick of time. The monster then turned toward Sammy who began to run as the creature chased him. Amy took the opportunity to transform into Sailor Mercury.  
  
Just as Sammy slipped and found himself lying on his back staring up at the hulking mass of the monster, the ever so angelic words, "Shine Aqua Illusion" filled his ears and a large blast sent the monster flying. but it got up and charged at mercury knocking her to the ground hard.  
  
Sammy jumped up ran and grabbed up her wand. Causing poor mercury to revert back to Amy, and he jumped clear. Then yelled out, "Mercury Dark Star Transform!"  
  
Sailor Moon and the others ran up just in time to see the transformation, with complete bewilderment in their eyes. Sammy transformed into Dark Sailor Mercury a boy in solid black from head to toe, like a single latex suit. The monster too stopped in wonder, it knew of the sailor soldiers, but not of this dark sailor.   
  
"Mercury Dark Ice Pierce!" Thousands of small pieces of ice flew at the monster piercing it's great armor and flying out it's back. It fell to the ground for a moment.  
  
"Sailor Moon, I need you!" Dark Sailor Mercury called out as he moved into another attack, "Dark Ice Crush!" And a huge ball of ice came crashing down out of nowhere onto the monster. but it got up again pulling itself from the shattered ball of ice just in time to catch Sailor Moon's attack full force.  
  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"  
  
And so died one of the monsters, in it's weakened state it could not stand up to Moon's power. With the death of the monster, Dark sailor mercury ran over to Amy falling to his knees beside her, she had survived. Maybe everything would work out.  
  
Amy came back to her senses, staring into the eyes of dark sailor mercury. Who shortly after returned to good old Sammy and returned her wand.  
  
  
"I should have known right then that something was wrong, I wasn't acting like myself, but I thought it was just the excitement. but something else was happening."  
  
"Well don't keep me in suspense, what happened? You won the battle again."  
  
"We always win. The girls went to talk to Luna and Artemis, but Darien pulled me aside, he knew something was up."  
  
"Amy what's going, your not acting like yourself."  
  
"What do you mean Darien?"  
  
"Well, you were late for one thing..."   
  
"So?! Serena's late all the time and you don't go complaining to her about it!"  
  
"And you don't yell at me, that's Serena's job too."  
  
"Your right, I'm sorry Darien."  
  
"And you were all over that guy. This isn't like you."  
  
"What? I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend for once in my life?!"  
  
"Your yelling again... I'm just worried about you."  
  
"I'm a sailor scout, I can take care of myself. Don't worry." She relaxed her body a bit and gave him a slight smile, "Really, it's OK, I'm just a bit scared, I've never seen anything like that dark transformation before. and those monsters, who are they? but mostly, I hurt my special friend and this is bothering me."  
  
"You love him don't you?"  
  
"What? he's way to young for me, I couldn't."  
  
"Even though you love him?"  
  
A slight blush was on her face and an uncomfortable silence fell upon them till Darien finally broke it, "The other girls are waiting, come on. Maybe Luna or Artimis knows what's going on."  
  
Amy walked out but Darien stayed behind for a few moments, lost in thought, everyone was acting out of character, Serena was acting much more mature than normal, and she and reeny weren't hanging all over him, Ray missed several good chances to put down Serena, Lita was acting afraid, and Mina didn't even seem interested in this hansom stranger, yet shy little Amy was all over him, something was very wrong.  
  
  
===============================================================================  
  
I will only continue this story if enough people ask me to, mostly because I'm lazy. So tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
